Sansa Celestina Stark
by Saeko Evans
Summary: Un idiota, un resfriado y un muchacho muy sexy. Sansa tenía trabajo que hacer. UA
1. I

_**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de George R. Martin**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Sansa Celestina Stark**_

La primera vez que Sansa lo vio, fue cuando Joffrey intentaba ponerla en ridículo frente a toda la escuela. Tan tonta había sido al enamorarse perdidamente del rubio antes de conocer su verdadera cara. Habían estado saliendo juntos un tiempo hasta que descubrió la clase de persona que en realidad era y en ese momento, la chica se había alejado de él por completo. Cosa que Joffrey no tomó muy bien.

Gracias a sus hermanos, el chico nunca se había arriesgado tanto… hasta ese momento.

Robb, Jon y Arya no habían asistido al colegio luego de pescar un resfriado por meterse al lago en una noche sumamente fría (algo extraño en Kings Landing). Seriamente sus hermanos debían aprender a ponerle un límite a las apuestas con Theon Greyjoy, por muy tentadoras que sonaran al salir de su boca.

En consecuencia, Sansa se encontraba sola (Bran y Rickon eran pequeños aún para la secundaría) frente a aquel demonio Baratheon mientras él la arrinconaba contra su casillero ante la mirada atenta del resto de los alumnos. Y, a pesar de que Joffrey era un blandengue, seguía siendo más fuerte que ella.

_ Suéltame idiota.- Se atrevió a decirle, siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermana menor. Ya mucho se había callado, no iba a permitir más juegos de su parte. Lo único que el aspirante a playboy quería era rebajarla y no iba a dejarlo. La cara del chico se transformó y presionó más su cuerpo contra el de ella llevando las manos cerca de su trasero. La chica se puso rígida.

_ Eso no es lo que dijiste la última vez.- Susurró sorprendiéndola, nunca había dejado que la tocara de esa forma. Pero claro, el resto de la escuela no lo sabía.

Estaba a punto de volver a gritarle cuando lo vió detrás de Joffrey. Alto, grande, de cabello oscuro y corto, ojos de un celeste impresionante y la piel tostada por el sol.

_ Creo que dijo que la sueltes Joff.- Su voz era profunda y no pasó desapercibido para nadie el informal nombramiento del rubio. Sansa frunció el ceño ante la mueca que hizo el idiota al oírlo. Se dio la vuelta y por fin la liberó de su agarre.

_ Y yo creo haberte dicho que no te metieras en mis asuntos.- Lo miraba con desprecio, como si el chico alto no fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para pisar el mismo suelo en el que él estaba parado.

_ Si quisieras que esto fuera solo tu asunto no lo harías frente a toda la escuela.- Dijo despreocupado, interponiéndose entre la Stark y el Baratheon. Parecía importarle un bledo saber qué poder tenía el rubio en la escuela. Le recordó a Arya.- Pero claro, esta es la única forma que tienes de mostrar superioridad, arrinconando a una chica sola con todos esos idiotas detrás tuyo.

Sansa lo miró con la boca abierta. Los únicos que se atrevían callar a Joffrey eran sus hermanos e incluso ellos no lo hacían frente a toda la escuela por respeto a la amistad que tenían sus padres. Joffrey fulminó con la mirada.

_No puedes hablarme así, bastardo.- Escupió la palabra con odio. La chica tuvo ganas de golpearlo, anunciar a los cuatro vientos que eras un bastardo en Kings Landing era un suicido social y el rubio lo sabía bien. Era una salida muy cobarde incluso para Joffrey.

Contra todo pronóstico, el enorme muchacho soltó una risa profunda y se acercó hasta quedar con su nariz pegada a la del rubio.

_ Mírame.- El chico se alejó de él visiblemente intimidado. Levantó la cabeza fingiendo orgullo y se fue con sus amigos pisándole los talones. Pronto el resto de los espectadores también se dispersaron.

El grandote se dio la vuelta. Era muy lindo, pensó Sansa. _Más que lindo, era caliente._ Sus músculos se apretaban contra la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba puesta cada vez que se movía, tenía la quijada definida, sus rasgos eran marcados y sus ojos, por los Siete, estaba segura de haberlos visto antes.

_ Gracias.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa, él se la respondió.

_ Es un idiota y nadie en este lugar parece decírselo a pesar de que todos lo saben.- _Arya lo hace_ , pensó. Su salvador se alejó un poco para abrir su casillero… junto al de ella. _Así que era nuevo…_

_ Bueno, la mayoría teme que él acuda a sus padres, son muy influyentes.- El chico rió.

_ Si Robert supiera lo que él hace, ya lo habría enlistado en la Guardia Nocturna.- La seguridad y la familiaridad con la que dijo el nombre la sorprendió. Luego la realidad la golpeó en la cara, ya había visto esos ojos antes. Por los Viejos y los Nuevos, ese muchacho lucía como la fotografía que su padre tenía de él y Robert Baratheon en los viejos tiempos.

_ Eres el hijo del tío Robert.- Dijo recordando lo comentado por sus padres acerca de la mudanza del muchacho. El chico frunció el ceño ante la palabra "tío" y la miró nuevamente. Ella extendió la mano.- Soy Sansa Stark.- Por primera vez vio sorpresa en sus ojos. Él debía de saber acerca de la amistad de las dos familias.

_ Gendry Wa-Baratheon.- Se corrigió. Le sonrió, recordaba cuando su tío (tío de corazón) le había contado a Ned que al fin le había dado su apellido a su hijo mayor.

_ Ahora entiendo. Debe ser un horror vivir con él.- El muchacho cerró su casillero tras guardar sus libros y se colgó la mochila al hombro.

_ Cersei y él son detestables, pero Tommen y Myrcella son muy buenos. Robert es… bueno, Robert.

Ella rió sonoramente porque entendía perfectamente de qué hablaba.

_ ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo en el almuerzo?- Gendry la miró sorprendido, pero asintió.

Cuando entraron el la cafetería Sansa desfiló con la cabeza bien en alto. No iba a dejar que el idiota de Joffrey la hiciera sentirse inferior. Además sabía que los rumores sobre el bastardo de Robert Baratheon se habían esparcido rápidamente, por eso quería que su salvador se sentara con ella.

Gracias a su apellido y los buenos dotes sociales de los Stark (tal vez en menor medida de parte de Arya) los seis hermanos eran muy populares en la escuela; que Gendry se sentara con ella sería una buena forma de que el resto supiera que no debían meterse con él. _Aunque había que ser un idiota para burlarse de alguien de su tamaño._ Joffrey soltó una sonora carcajada desde su mesa. _Obvio._

_ ¿Hoy es tu primer día?- Dijo Sansa dándole un bocado a su ensalada.

_ Si, llegué hace dos días.- Desde su lugar, la chica pudo ver a Theon Greyjoy mirarla con el ceño fruncido. No, no a ella, a Gendry. El pelirrojo estiraba el cuello hacia ellos intentando verlos. Sansa sonrió para sus adentros.- Gracias a los Siete me dejaron empezar hoy, no iba a aguantar mucho más encerrado con el demonio rubio y su cría.- La Stark rió ante los apodos de Cersei y Joffrey. Theon hizo una mueca sin dejar de verlos. _Bueno, bueno, bueno… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?_

_ ¿Te gustaría venir a casa después de la escuela? Eso te daría unas horas más lejos de ellos y de verdad quiero que conozcas a mis hermanos.- El chico bajó la mirada inseguro. Él era un bastardo y seguramente lo que menos querría era encerrarse en una casa con más niños ricos, pensó. Le puso la mano en el brazo para que la mirara. Casi automáticamente, Greyjoy se puso de pie.- Robb y Jon van a querer saber de tí cuando les cuente lo de hoy. Son los primeros en la fila cuando de poner al idiota en su lugar se trata. Y Arya, bueno, seguramente te conviertas su Baratheon favorito.- Recalculó sus palabras luego de decirlas y se llevó la mano al mentón, pensativa. Si, seguramente su hermana estaría encantada con él.

Gendry le sonrío y ella le respondió justo cuando Theon llegó a su lado. Con una agradable sorpresa Sansa se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba molesto.

_ ¿Tienes un nuevo amigo, Sans?- La chica se enderezó en su lugar y le sonrió.

_ Theon, Gendry, Gendry, Theon.- Dijo.- ¿No te enteraste de nada?- Le parecía raro que no le hubiera preguntado cómo estaba ni acudido a su rescate. El chico la miró confundido.

_ El idiota de Joffrey se aprovechó de que sus hermanos no estuvieran.- Baratheon miraba a su amigo con curiosidad. Theon observó a la pequeña rata rubia, unas mesas más a la izquierda con fuego en los ojos, luego se giró hacia ella preocupado.

_ ¿Estás bien?- La pelirroja casi se derrite en su silla.- Me salté el primer periodo para ver a Robb, Jon y Arya.- Eso explicaba todo.

_No te preocupes, Gendry me dio una mano.- El muchacho le guiñó un ojo. Y Greyjoy dejó salir un pequeño gruñido.

_ Gracias.- Susurró al chico tragándose su molestia. Sansa le sonrió por el esfuerzo.

_ ¿Vienes con nosotros después de clases?- Theon la miró con el ceño fruncido.- Quiero que los muchachos lo conozcan. Es el hijo del tío Robert.- La sorpresa no se hizo de esperar. Asintió.

Así fue como Sansa terminó caminando de vuelta a la casa Stark en medio de un sandwich muy sexy. _No oirían una queja alguna de su parte, nunca jamás._

_ ¿Hola?- La casa parecía vacía. Chequeó el reloj y recordó que su madre debía haber llevado a Bran y Rickon a clase de deportes.

Con una sonrisa observó como su salvador recorría la casa con sus ojos hasta detenerse en la puerta de la cocina con una ceja levantada. Arya estaba allí mirándolo con curiosidad, tenía el cabello revuelto que indicaba que recién se había levantado de la cama, sus ojos estaban brillosos y su nariz roja por el resfrío. Llevaba un short negro de dormir tal vez demasiado corto y su vieja remera de su banda favorita "The Assassins Man", que ya le iba algo ajustada. La chaqueta del equipo de fútbol de Robb cubría sus hombros.

_ ¿Y qué con el alto?- Dijo señalándolo con la cabeza como si no estuviera allí. Oyó la risita de Theon detrás suyo.

_ Es Gendry Baratheon.- Arry levantó una ceja y lo miró desconfiada, seguramente preguntándose cuánto tendría de parecido con el idiota de su medio hermano.- Puso en su lugar a Joffrey por mi hoy.- Se apresuró a decir.

La menor chasqueó la lengua disgustada.

_ Sabía que el maldito iba a aprovechar que no estábamos.- Su voz, aunque gangosa por el resfrío, no perdió el odio. Luego miró al muchacho, le sonrió con sinceridad y palmeó uno de sus brazos.- Sabía que no tenías cara de idiota. Te debemos una, chico.

Gendry, que había estado mirando a su hermana con la misma desconfianza que ella, se relajó y pareció divertido ante la acción. _Un momento…_ Pensó la pelirroja. Él le estaba devolviendo el gesto, eso estaba bien, pero lo que había comenzado como una mueca de lado, dándole un aspecto salvaje y seductor, había culminado en una gran sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes. _A ella no le había sonreído así,_ incluso aunque había hecho esa cosa de tirarse el cabello hacia atrás que parecía encantarle al resto de los chicos.

 _Oh, por los Siete. ¿Estaba él escaneando a su hermana de pies a cabeza?_

Arya no había prestado atención ya que se había adelantado para chocar los cinco con Theon.

_Hey maldito bastardo.- Le dijo a un divertido Greyjoy.

 _Sep, definitivamente le había visto el trasero cuando se había dado la vuelta._ Sansa contuvo una carcajada. Por supuesto que aquel chico se había interesado en el lobo de la familia. Se encontró a sí misma encantada con eso y un poco celosa, debía admitir, su hermana se las había arreglado para que en pocos minutos el chico más sexy que había visto jamás se fijara en ella con todo y gérmenes. Miró al pelirrojo junto a ella, _bueno, tal vez no el mas sexy…_

 _Enfócate, Sansa._ Se reprendió a sí misma. Quería a ese Baratheon dentro de la familia e iba a mover algunas fichas para ello. Pero primero lo primero, tenía que averiguar si Arry estaba interesada.

_ ¿Robb y Jon aún están en cama?- Arya se sonó la nariz exageradamente sin ninguna vergüenza haciendo que Gendry disimulara una pequeña sonrisa. _Ay qué hermosos serían sus sobrinos..._

_ Si, baje a buscar agua. Creo que ellos ya están mejor, pero yo siento que la cabeza me va a explotar.

_ Voy a prepararte un té antes de ver a los chicos.- Y así lo hicieron.

Los cuatro entraron al cuarto de los chicos. Su hermana tenía razón, el color había vuelto a sus rostros y ya no se veían tan cansados. Theon se desplomó a los pies de la cama de Robb y Arya (con su taza de té en mano) se acomodó junto a Jon, sentada y apoyada en la cabecera de la cama. El joven Baratheon había seguido sus movimientos bajo la atenta mirada de Sansa.

La chica le pasó una de las sillas del escritorio y ella se sentó en la otra.

_ Esta vez sí que fue muy lejos.- Dijo Robb enojado, luego de escuchar la historia. Jon estaba serio, como no lo había visto nunca y Theon tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza.

_ ¿Pensaba que no íbamos a enterarnos?- Hasta Arya veía el semblante de Jon sorprendida. Sintiendo que las cosas se saldrían de control en cualquier momento, se aventuró a hablar:

_ Voy a decirle a Robert.- Tendría que haberlo hecho antes, realmente.- Él sabrá qué hacer con Joffrey.

_ Hazlo, se lo merece, pero le patearemos el trasero de todas formas.- Arya dejó la taza sobre la mesa de luz. Sus hermanos, incluso Theon, hicieron un gesto de aprobación a sus palabras. Robb, que se había sentado en la cama, le tendió la mano a Gendry.

_ Gracias por cuidar de Sans.- El chico le sonrió.

_ No fue nada.- Desde su silla la pelirroja no se perdió una sola cosa. Su nuevo amigo se había quitado la chaqueta al entrar en la habitación y esta descansaba en el respaldo de su asiento. Felicitándose mentalmente por haberlo predicho de antemano, los brazos de Gendry eran espectaculares. Así que cuando él se inclinó para aceptar la mano de Robb, los ojos de Arya lo repasaron como si tuviera rayos x.

 _Sansa estaba orgullosa de su hermana._

_ ¿Entonces estás viviendo en la casa Baratheon? - Preguntó Jon.

_ Sí.- Respondió un poco inseguro, parecía pensarse si continuar hablando o no.- Conozco a Robert desde hace ya un tiempo, comenzó mandando dinero cuando tenía 14, luego vinieron las llamadas y por último hizo varios viajes a Flea Bottom para verme. Mi madre enloqueció la primera vez que habló al teléfono.- Recordó riendo y los demás se rieron con él. El muchacho se despeinó el cabello.- Al principio no quería saber mucho de él, pero después, no se, comenzamos a llevarnos bien.

Sansa sintió una oleada de cariño al oírlo hablar de su madre. Todos allí sabían que ella había fallecido hacía unas semanas. Por eso el chico había tenido que vivir con su padre ya que aún no había cumplido los 18.

_ Robert es algo especial, pero es bueno.- Comentó Robb tomando el vaso de agua junto al velador.

_ Lo se, aunque somos muy diferentes a pesar de que el físico diga lo contrario.- Arya rió.

_ ¿Hombre, te has visto al espejo? Pareces un maldito modelo de ropa interior, eres tan parecido al tío Robert como mi uña del pie.- Robb se ahogó con el agua, Sansa abrió la boca en una perfecta "o" y Jon negó con la cabeza. Los ojos de Gendry llamearon en dirección a Arry. _Trato cerrado. Gracias a los Siete por la bocaza sin filtros de la chica._

_ ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?- Preguntó rápidamente la mayor de los Stark antes de que sus hermanos pudieran abrir la boca.- Esta noche me toca cocinar.- El muchacho, aunque sorprendido, asintió.

_ Si no es molestia.

_No lo es.- Dijo Sansa mirando de reojo a su hermana menor, que no quitaba la vista de su potencial cuñado. La pelirroja le guiñó el ojo a Arya y esta le sonrió captando el mensaje. Theon, que había sido el único en darse cuenta del intercambio, la miró con una ceja en alto. Ella se puso de pie y le extendió una mano.

_ Vamos Greyjoy, necesito un asistente en la cocina.- Él parpadeó sorprendido, pero asintió con una sonrisa ladeada, tomando su mano y poniéndose de pie.

Por su parte Arry ya se había desplazado cerca de Gendry para iniciar conversación mientras él la escuchaba atentamente. Robb y Jon intercambiaban miradas ofendidas al ser ignorados por ese par en su propia habitación.

Su trabajo con Arya ya estaba hecho, ahora era su turno de quedarse con el galán, pensó mientras se llevaba a Theon del cuarto.

* * *

 _Siempre me interesó la relación de cuñados que podrían tener Gendry y Sansa, nunca leí nada acerca de ellos, así que esto salió. Espero que lo disfruten._

 _Dejen reviews para saber qué les pareció._

 _¡Besos y abrazos!_

 _Saeko Evans_


	2. II

_**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de George R. Martin**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Sansa Celestina Stark II**_

 _Trato cerrado. Sansa había dicho trato cerrado._

¿Cómo demonios había sucedido esto?

Debía actuar. Y rápido.

Margaery, sentada junto a Gendry, hablaba acerca de Highgarden con ojos soñadores. Le explicaba al chico lo maravilloso que era en verano y las enormes fiestas que su hermano Loras y ella solían hacer allí.

_ Tienes que venir a nuestra próxima reunión, se que será increíble.- Los Stark estaban sentados en su mesa habitual, a excepción de Arya, que luego de ver (hace algunos días) como Margaery posaba sus uñas en el nuevo Baratheon cada almuerzo, dejó de acompañarlos para relajarse con Hot pie.

_ Ehh, si, claro.- Respondió no muy convencido.- ¿Ustedes irán?- Le preguntó a sus hermanos para desviar la charla de su persona. Aquí estaba la cosa: Sansa podía ver que Gendry no era nada más que amable con la chica, pero también podía entender el enojo de su hermana.

Ellos empezaron a verse luego de su primer cena en la casa de la familia donde el muchacho había dejado encantados a sus padres (en especial a Catelyn), pero cuando la bonita chica de Highgarden comenzó a meterse entre ellos Arya dio un paso al costado. ¿La razón? Gendry no hacía muchos intentos por alejarla. Era extraño porque tampoco parecía interesado en ella.

Y Arry seguía diciendo que eran amigos, por lo que no tenía "derecho" para decirle a la Tyrell que se largara.

 _Menudo lío._

_ ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde? Podríamos juntarnos a la salida de la escuela.- La mesa Stark quedó en silencio. Todos estaban al tanto de la no-relación de Arya y Gen, por lo que la respuesta del muchacho pondría en juego su cabeza. Jon Snow y Robb Stark no perdonaban a quienes jugaran con sus hermanas. No importaba que tan bien les cayera el chico en cuestión. Y en cuanto a Theon, bueno, sabía que era más atento de lo que aparentaba ser.

_ ¡Si!- Contestó tal vez muy rápido.- Digo… si. Lo siento, voy a estar ocupado.

_Oh, no importa.- La chica intentó no verse afectada.- ¿Qué harás?- Yyyy su no-cuñado tomó un largo sorbo de refresco antes de responder.

_ Iremos a un café.- Ok, posiblemente tendría que haber dejado que el chico peleara sus batallas, pero ella había comenzado todo el asunto llevandolo a la casa y presentándoselo a Arry, así que iba a hacer lo que toda hermana mayor debía hacer en estos casos: entrometerse aun más.

Margaery frunció el ceño.

_ Oh, Sansa, realmente tienes algo por los Baratheon, ¿No es así?- Dijo con una sonrisa _encantadora_. Gendry frunció el ceño.

 _Maldita - perra._

A su izquierda Theon se revolvió en su asiento.

_ Más bien diría que los Baratheon tenemos debilidad por las Stark.- Le sonrió a su no-cuñado favorito, haciendo que la muchacha de Highgarden mordiera su lengua. _Ahí tienes señorita puedo hacer que mis senos lleguen a mi garganta._ Y pensar que la muchacha le agradaba antes de poner sus espinas en el castaño.

Además, si esta chica no paraba, Greyjoy iba a creer sus tonterías. _¿Hola, Theon? ¿Soy acaso la única que hará un movimiento aquí?_

 _¿Cuando le pediría una cita? Se le estaban agotando las indirectas._

_ ¿Las?- Preguntó Jon fingiendo estar dolido. Estaba segura que quería cambiar el tema para dejar al chico tranquilo.- Creí que nosotros eramos tus amores verdaderos.- Se había llevado una mano al pecho haciendo que la pelirroja soltara una risa que se asemejaba a una bocina vieja y a un gruñido de cerdo.- Todo fue un gran engaño.

_ Solo nos usó para poder poner sus manos en nuestra Xbox.- Robb se unió sonando realmente afectado. ¿Cuando había tomado clases de teatro? - Maldito bastardo mentiroso.- El chico en cuestión no sabia si reír o arrojarles algo.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Sansa se dio cuenta que llevar a Gendry a la casa Stark fue un buen acierto. Sus hermanos, a pesar de saber que el muchacho babeaba por Arya y no estar muy contentos con eso, llegaron a encariñarse con él. Y la verdad era que los tres compartían muchos gustos similares.

_ Ya dejen a Gen en paz.- Dijo atrayendo la atención de la mesa.- Todos sabemos que su favorita soy yo.- Sus hermanos rieron. Greyjoy no lo hizo.

_ Sueña, linda, su pelirrojo favorito soy yo. ¿Verdad, Gen?- Robb imitó su voz pestañeando varias veces en dirección al castaño, quien hacía su mejor intento por no reírse.

_ Nada más alejado de la realidad.

_ ¿Vas a decirme ahora que prefieres a Jon?- Sansa rió ante las palabras de su hermano mayor.

_ Seriamente Starks, ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?

.

.

.

_ Ay no, olvidé algo, los veo después, adelántense.- Les dijo a Jon, Robb y Theon deteniéndose en la puerta del edificio al finalizar la jornada escolar. La pelirroja volvió corriendo a la escuela al darse cuenta que había dejado el libro que tenía que leer esa noche en el casillero, pero no llegó más lejos de la puerta de entrada.

Patinando para detenerse, vio cómo el autoproclamado Toro había divisado a su hermana entre la multitud y la llamaba para que se detuviera.

_ ¡Ey, Arry!- Sansa se dio cuenta que Arya lo había oído, pero lejos de hacerle caso continuó su camino como si no lo hubiera hecho. _Oh no, pensó._

La loba de la familia no solía actuar como colegiala dolida, nunca jamás, ella era desgarradoramente sincera y directa. Que escapara de esa forma solo tenía un por qué: Gendry le gustaba, no solo por ser todo grande y sexy, si no por ser, bueno… Gendry. La chica lo evitaba para no sentirse mal al verlo con la Tyrell, ella seguramente creía que el castaño estaba interesado en Margaery.

Un aleteo de emoción se despertó en ella mientras miraba la cara de decepción y confusión de su futuro cuñado.

Ambos iban más allá de lo que creyó. Realmente estaban interesados en el otro.

_ Grandote, te vienes conmigo.- Dijo con determinación, arrastrándolo en dirección a su cafetería favorita.

Ese era el momento de actuar. Gendry Baratheon iba a soltar la lengua como que su nombre era Sansa Stark.

.

.

.

_ ¿Cuál es el problema?- Soltó él al ver que su amiga seguía mirándolo en silencio. Se hallaban en la tienda de café a la que la pelirroja solía ir con sus amigas. Ellos estaban sentados en una de las mesas del patio.

_ Estoy intentando determinar la razón por la que estropeaste todo con Arya.

_ No sé de qué estás hablando.- Dijo haciéndose el desentendido y dándole un sorbo a su café. Luego frunció el ceño dándose cuenta de las palabras de la Stark.- Espera, ¿Yo estropeé? Ella dejó de hablarme de un día para el otro.- Sansa se sentó derecha en su silla mientras utilizaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no rodar los ojos.

_ ¿Qué querías que la pobre chica hiciera al verte todo el tiempo con Margaery?- El Toro parecía confundido.

_ Ella venía a hablar conmigo. Yo no la busqué nunca.- Esta vez sí rodó los ojos.

_ Pero nunca te la quitaste de encima. No totalmente.

_ ¿Espera, es por Margaery que Arry empezó a evitarme? - Sansa asintió sintiendo pena por la ignorancia del chico. Tendría que haber hablado con él antes.

_ Tal vez pensó que tu la veías solo como una amiga y en realidad estabas…

_ ¿Interesado en Margaery?- Dijo todo incredulidad. Su rostro reflejaba la verdad, el muchacho estaba a punto de golpearse él mismo por dejar que su hermana se alejara.- ¡Demonios! Robert me pidió que fuera amable con ella porque su padre y él están cerrando negocios juntos. Nunca pensé que Arya se enojaría por eso.- ¿ _Por qué no había pensado en esa posibilidad?_

_ Eso explica mucho.- La incredulidad seguía pintada en su bello rostro.

_ ¿Tu también?

_ No, me di cuenta que ella no te gustaba, pero no puedes pretender que todos tengan mi maravilloso ojo para las personas.

_ ¿Dónde estaba ese ojo cuando saliste con Joffrey?- Dijo frustrado. Ok, bien, iba a pasar de largo ese comentario.

_ No se trata de mi y mis errores amorosos. Tienes que decirselo, Gendry ¿O prefieres que Edric haga un movimiento ántes?- Sansa sabía que Dayne estaba detrás de su hermana, pero ella lo había rechazado. Afortunadamente eso no era algo que el Baratheon allí presente supiera.

Vió sorpresa en los ojos del chico y supo que sus intenciones habían dado resultado.

_ ¿Es por eso que siempre está alrededor molestando?- Preguntó no muy feliz. _Para nada feliz._

_ ¿Cómo sabes que a Arya le molesta?- Casi se sintió mal por jugar esas cartas. _Casi…_

Él se quedó en silencio un momento, todo pensamiento.

_ Voy a hablar con ella. Voy a invitarla a una cita, una real.- Sansa sonrió aplaudiendo. Luego se detuvo.

_ Espera. Si tan sencillo era decidirlo, ¿Por qué no la invitaste desde el principio? El "pareces un modelo de ropa interior" hubiera bastado para mi.- Dijo marcando las comillas en el aire.- ¿O es que el masoquismo es lo tuyo?- Gendry se revolvió el cabello inseguro.

_ Soy un bastardo, Sansa. Se que ustedes son geniales conmigo, pero de ahí a querer…

_ Eres un idiota.- Lo cortó entendiendo por dónde venía todo su dilema.- ¿Tengo que recordarte que a Arya al igual que al resto de nuestra familia nos importa una mierda que seas o no un bastardo?- Puso su mano sobre la de él intentando que entendiera.- La vez que me ayudaste con Joffrey y como tratas a Arry es lo realmente importante para nosotros.

_ Pero...

_Ni se te ocurra jugar con la carta del qué dirán porque estoy a punto de arrojarte mi café.- Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los labios de Gendry.- Solo importa lo que Arry quiera. Y definitivamente te quiere a ti y a esos brazos enormes.- El chico rió sonrojándose completamente.- No puedo culparla te digo, ¿Con qué te alimentaba tu madre?

_ Con lo que pudiera, ya que lo mencionas. Y yo comía lo que ella trajera.

_ Buen chico.- Se estiró para darle palmaditas en la cabeza haciéndolo reír. La charla había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, pensó al darle un sorbo al café. No podía esperar a que Arya supiera que el chico quería invitarla.

_ Sansa.- La llamó y ella volvió a mirarlo.- Gracias.- Le sonrió con todo lo que tenía, porque sabía que él era el indicado para su pequeña hermana.

_ No nos pongamos emocionales hasta que la hayas invitado.- Dijo dándole un bocado a su torta de limón.

_ Hasta que ella diga que si.- Soltó un bufido exasperado.

_ Va a hacerlo, te lo puedo…- Sansa captó por el rabillo del ojo el movimiento dentro de la cafetería. Arya estaba ahí y, en cuanto la vio, salió disparada para los baños.- Arry está adentro.- Gendry se dio la vuelta en un suspiro y se puso de pie, pero la Stark lo detuvo.

_ Espera, déjame ir a mi, dudo que puedas entrar al baño de mujeres.- Él asintió y ella entró.

.

.

.

_ Arya.- Llamó al ingresar. La muchacha debía estaba dentro de uno de los cubículos, así que no podía verla.- Vamos, sé que estás aquí.

_ ¿Qué?- Soltó. Ok. Algo iba mal.

_ Gendry y yo estábamos afuera, nos viste. ¿Por qué no viniste con nosotros?- La chica se acercó a la puerta donde había escuchado su voz.- No vas a creer lo que pasó.- Continuó con emoción. Arry salió del cubículo sin mirarla a los ojos y yendo directamente a la bacha a lavarse las manos.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decirme que estás finalmente saliendo con él?- Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla.- Pues felicidades, ¿Ahora puedo irme?- Condescendiente Arya había acudido a la cita.- Estoy apurada y por increíble que lo creas, tu vida amorosa no es tan interesante.- Sansa sintió como si Lady le hubiera mordido el trasero. Pestañeó varias veces antes de soltar un:

_ ¡¿Qué?!- La menor bufó.

_ Lamento haber arruinado tu primicia, pero ya lo sé. Creí que Theon era quién te gustaba, pero bueno, tal vez solo sales con Baratheons.- Arya trataba de sonar distante, pero el enojo se filtraba claramente en su voz, la pelirroja la conocía muy bien.

Sansa trató de sobreponerse de la acusación. No sabía que la sorprendía más, si la insinuación que ella y Gendry tenían algo o que su hermana se hubiera alejado de él por ello.

_ Arya estas…. Espera. ¿Dejaste de verlo por mí? ¿No por Margaery?

_ No sé de qué estas hablando.- _Oh, ¿Realmente podían ser más iguales?_

_ Si que sabes.- Ahora ella estaba seria. Cruzo los brazos haciéndole saber que quería la verdad y nada mas que la verdad.

_ Bien si, ¿Contenta? - Espetó.- Nunca jamás pelearía con mi hermana por un chico, así que me abrí. Si me hubiera sentido amenazada por Margaery ella ya estaría de vuelta en Highgarden, temiendole hasta a su sombra.- _Wow, no había conocido a Arya celosa hasta ese momento. Era de temer y eso la ponía orgullosa._

 _Por otro lado, que su hermana se hiciera a un lado para no intervenir en lo que ella creyó ser su "felicidad" fue tan dulce que le dieron ganas de besarla._

_ Gendry está totalmente tonto por ti.- Soltó con frustración ante sus ridículas suposiciones. Comenzaba a sentirse mal por todo el enriedo. _¿Qué clase de Celestina era?_ -Hasta Robb y Jon se dieron cuenta. Demonios, quizás hasta papá se dio cuenta.

_ ¿Lo dices enserio? - La chica parecía igual de sorprendida. La mayor asintió.- Pero siempre estás invitándolo a casa e intentando que papá note lo buen partido que es.

_ Pues claro, ¡Por ti!- Exclamó mirándola a los ojos.- Es un perfecto cuñado, ¿Sabes? Por eso cuando me di cuenta que se gustaban intenté ayudarte.- Los hombros de Arya se relajaron, entendiendo, y la miró como pidiéndole disculpas.

_ Lo siento. - Parecía avergonzada.- El día que lo conocimos, cuando me guiñaste el ojo, si pensé que querías darme una mano.- Sansa no pudo resistirlo y la abrazó. Arry le correspondió.

_ Si me hubieras preguntado te habrías ahorrado todo esto.

_Si.- Se quedo callada unos momentos sin deshacer el abrazo.- Realmente me gusta.- La mayor rió y deshizo el abrazo.

_ Lo sé. Y él también, te lo prometo. Tendrías que haber visto su cara cuando te llamaba.- Arya se mordió el labio, culpable.- ¡Y cuando le dije que Dayne estaba detrás de ti!- Exclamó divertida.- Quiere invitarte a salir para...- Se tapó la boca rápidamente, soltándose y dándose cuenta de su error.

_ ¿Enserio?- La menor la miraba esperanzada. La pelirroja negó.

_ Tendría que haber dejado que él te lo pidiera. Que tonta.- Arry se quedó en silencio un momento, mirando al suelo, luego la miró con una salvaje sonrisa de lado. La Arya directa y temeraria que conocía había vuelto.

_ No, está bien. Voy a recompensarlo por estas semanas, ya veras.- Y con eso salió disparada luego de guiñarle el ojo. Sansa parpadeó por segundos y luego fue detrás de su hermana.

Arya miraba a Gendry por las puertas de la cafetería. El muchacho se encontraba aún en la mesa en la que ambos se habían sentado. Su café, delante, olvidado. El ceño fruncido y sus ojos absortos en un pensamiento profundo, lo hacían ver más apuesto que nunca.

Vio como Arry sonrió antes de abrir la puerta. El Toro se dio la vuelta al detectar movimiento.

_ Arya…- Comenzó con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie, pero antes de que el castaño pudiera continuar, la menor de los Stark saltó a sus brazos y lo besó.

La sorpresa en el rostro Baratheon duró un suspiro, seguido rodeó a la chica por la cintura y profundizó el beso cerrando los ojos.

Sansa dio saltitos en su lugar, cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera romper la atmósfera. Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos sonriendo.

_ Si.- Dijo Arya simplemente. Haciendo que Gendry la mirara confundido.

_ ¿Si qué?- Preguntó sin dejarla ir. Tenia el cabello revuelto a causa de la muchacha.

_Si, me gustaría ir a una cita contigo. Una real.- Él volvió a sonreír, luego repitió su estado de confusión, clavando su mirada en la pelirroja detrás.

_ ¿Invitaste a tu hermana a salir conmigo por mi? - _Ajam, sonaba muy extraño, pensó Sansa._

Rodó los ojos.

_ ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Ella creía que estábamos saliendo juntos.- Los ojos del chico se abrieron sin poder creerlo.

_ Y lo repito: ¡¿Qué?! - Soltó a causa de la sorpresa, haciendo reír a Arya.

_ Al parecer Margaery no era el problema.- Lo único que Sansa pudo hacer fue encogerse de hombros. Decirlo en voz alta era incluso más ridículo.

_ Tu ojo está peor de lo que pensé.- No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, la situación era delirante.

_ No voy a discutir a eso.- Gendry le sonrió y luego miro a su hermana con un brillo en los ojos tan encantador que le dieron ganas de abrazarlo.- Disfruten del resto de su tarde juntos.- Dijo tomando su bolso de la silla en que lo había dejado y poniéndose los lentes de sol.

_ ¿No te quedas con nosotros?- Preguntó la menor.

_ No, soy una celestina, no la tercer rueda de la bicicleta.- La pareja rió ante sus palabras, ella tiró su cabello hacia atrás.- Además voy a seguir el mismo consejo que te di, querido cuñado.

_ ¿Vas a buscar a Theon?- Su mueca era todo reto. _Tal vez el chico si tuviera mejor ojo para las relaciones que ella..._

_ Exacto.- Se acercó a ellos y les dio un abrazo antes de caminar en dirección a su casa.

Iba a encontrarlo y besarlo sin importar quien estuviera alrededor. Tal y como Arya había hecho.

_ ¡Sansa!- La llamaron los dos a la vez. Se dio la vuelta y los vio con las manos entrelazadas y radiantes sonrisas en sus caras.- Gracias.

Una oleada de emoción le recorrió el cuerpo al verlos felices. Y saber que ella había contribuído con eso.

_ No fue nada. Solo recuerden que seré la madrina de su primer hijo.- Sansa les guiñó el ojo a ambos, feliz de que su trabajo hubiera dado éxito. Y ahí los dejo, atontados y enrojecidos, riéndose como bobos enamorados. _Cosa que eran, ya que lo mencionaba._

Próximo paso: concretar las cosas con Greyjoy y encontrarle a Jon una novia.

 _La bonita pelirroja del equipo de alpinismo parecía mirarlo bastante…_

* * *

 _Hasta aquí este fic. Lo disfruté mucho y espero que ustedes también. Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, me animaron a seguir la historia._

 _¡Dejen comentarios!_

 _¡Besos!_

 _Saeko Evans_


End file.
